


Birthday of the Cutie

by NemiMontoya



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: ALF family, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, Fluff, JK (Okja), JayK (Okja), Light Angst, M/M, Platinum (Okja)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: The ALF celebrate Jay's 30th birthday.





	Birthday of the Cutie

”SURPRISE!”

Jay barely had time to react before being ushered by a grinning K into his apartment where his little group of ALF members were waiting underneath a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY. He was pulled into a hug by Red, had his hair ruffled by Kim, got his cheeks kissed by Silver and Blond, and Red’s latest girlfriend (whose name was Fran but who everyone called Honey because of her resemblance to Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6) playfully pinched his nose. Pushing past them, K grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Everyone wolf whistled, and Jay actually blushed.

”I… I didn’t realize you had planned anything,” he mumbled, looking around and taking in the decorations, the refreshments set out on the table, and the cake.

”Well duh,” Kim laughed. ”That’s point of a surprise party.”

”Look,” Red said, stepping forward. ”You hardly ever let us celebrate you during your birthday before, and last year we had that mission and barely had time to wish you a happy birthday. But this year is the big three-oh for you, and so we decided that we’re doing it right and having a damn party because…” she smiled softly. ”… we heart you, dear leader.”

Everyone nodded and made heart shapes with their hands. Jay cleared his throat, looking decidedly misty eyed. 

”Thank you… everyone. I’m… I’m very happy to have you all in my life.”

”Awwww!”

Jay was seated in the middle of the couch and given a glittery party hat and blew out the candles on the vegan chocolate hazelnut cake Honey had baked as her present. The cake was then cut and served. Silver initially tried to refuse, but after Blond shoved a small piece in his mouth he grabbed his own slice and began wolfing it down.

”Holy shit, that’s good,” he sighed. ”Better than sex.”

Blond made an indignant noise.

”Or… I didn’t mean that literally.”

”It really is delicious,” Jay agreed. ”Thank you, Honey.”

”You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.”

After the cake, Jay got to open presents. Kim gave a him a coffee mug with the mirandoisfucked website logo. Red gave him a T-shirt she had decorated herself with all the ALF members as anime characters. Silver and Blond gave him a framed group photo of them all laughing triumphantly, taken after a successful mission. All along the frame they had glued little hand made animal figures in polymer clay. K smiled softly as Jay examined his gifts. He looked delighted and deeply touched. He pushed his own gift towards Jay.

”Here… this one’s from me.”

Jay unwrapped the gift, revealing a book about learning Korean for beginners.

”You talked about wanting to learn Korean,” K said. ”I got you this to start with, and I’ll help you out if you want to. And… I was thinking we could plan a trip to South Korea sometime soon… for fun this time. I’d like to introduce you to my grandparents, and we could visit Mija, if you want to. What do you think? Sound good?”

Jay pulled him into a hug.

”I’d like that…” he whispered. ”I’d like that very much. Thank you.”

K stroked his hair, then pulled out of the hug to give him a peck on the lips.

”You’re welcome, cutie.”

K had called Jay cutie once just to see how he would react. As it turned out, his reaction was to look equally embarrassed and happy in a way that K thought was too fucking precious for words, and the term of endearment stuck.

”Speaking of Mija…” Blond pulled out an iPad. ”We have another surprise for you.”

Blond opened a video file and held the pad up for Jay to see. Mija’s cheerful face filled the screen and she began singing ”Happy Birthday” in Korean. 

”Jay, hello!” Mija smiled, waving. ”K sent a message that it’s your birthday soon, so I film this video for you. Here we have Okja…” Mija pointed to camera towards Okja and said something to her in Korean, and Okja in turn let out a loud squeal.

”Okja says ’happy birthday’.” Mija said. ”Here is the little pig… not so little anymore.” 

Mija pointed the camera at the super pig rescued along with Okja from the Mirando slaughter house, which now seemed to have grown almost to the size of a Saint Bernard dog, happily running around and frightening the farm chickens.

”The little pig’s name is Jay,” Mija grinned. ”Here is the mountain where I live.” She panned the camera around slowly, showing stunning scenery. ”K says maybe you will visit. We can talk more then. I’m very good at English now, I study every day.” She turned the camera back to herself again. ”I hope you visit. I will be very happy if you come. Okja and Little Jay will be very happy, too. Have a fun birthday! Bye-bye!” She waved again and the video ended.

For about the fifth time that evening, Jay looked like he might cry.

Beers were opened, and after a toast to the birthday boy was made Silver insisted on playing Twister.

”I never lose. I’ll whoop all your asses!”

Blond nodded.

”He is very bendy.”

Red snorted, and got up in his face.

”Your overconfidence is your weakness.”

Silver laughed.

”Best two out of three, Skywalker.”

”Bring it, Palpatine.”

Red and Silver played the first game with Jay and Kim. Jay was completely out of his element, and got eliminated almost immediately. Kim lasted longer but ultimately slipped, leaving Red and Silver battling it out, bending impossibly in positions straight out of The Matrix. They lasted quite a while, until Red finally fell.

”Told ya!” Silver yelled gleefully.

Red calmly straightened out her clothes.

”It ain’t over ’til it’s over. Round two.”

”Gladly.”

K played round two, as well as Honey. She got eliminated first, and K soon followed. Red and Silver lasted even longer this round, but this time Silver was the one who finally fell.

”Well,” he said, getting to his feet, ”as you pointed out it ain’t over ’til it’s over. Next game determines the winner!”

Blond played with them for the last game. Finding himself side by side with Silver, he leaned over to nibble at his ear.

”Don’t you dare!” Silver shrieked. ”That’s cheating!”

”Nothing personal, babe. All’s fair in love and w…” Before he finished his sentence, Blond lost balance and went down.

Red and Silver kept going until they were both red in the face and their arms and legs trembled. At last, Silver failed to hold his position and fell. Laughing triumphantly, Red collapsed onto the mat. 

”Skywalker wins! The emperor has been defeated!”

”No…” Silver panted, utterly exhausted. ”One… one more game!”

”Let it go, babe,” Blond said as he helped him up. ”You can get a rematch next birthday party.”

”You can bet your ass I will,” Silver said, plopping down on the couch. ”Because it’s her birthday next time, and…” turning to Red ”I will take great pleasure in wiping the floor with you on your own birthday party!”

”Go ahead and try,” Red answered calmly, popping open a new beer with which she made a toast to her own victory.

After spending some time just drinking, laughing and searching for videos on Youtube, they began looking up karaoke versions of songs to sing to. Silver, still pouting a little about his defeat in Twister, refused to sing but couldn’t help smiling when Blond performed Never Gonna Give You Up for him. Kim brought the house down with a performance of American Idiot. Red made a mask out of paper and performed Phantom of the Opera with Honey. K performed Billie Jean, just so he could do the moonwalk which he’d spent many hours during his childhood learning. 

After that everyone urged Jay to sing, and after some convincing he got up to sing The Beach Boys’ Wouldn’t It Be Nice. And he was actually really amazing. K felt himself falling even more in love. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, and didn’t even notice Blond laughing and pointing at him saying:

”Look at this smitten fool.”

After a group singalong to Dancing Queen, it was time for everyone to go home, except for K who would be spending the night. Goodbye hugs were exchanged, and Jay and K were left alone in the apartment. They brushed their teeth, washed up and crawled into bed. K pulled Jay close, spooning him, and kissed the back of his neck.

”Did you have a good time at your birthday party?”

”I did. Very much,” Jay replied quietly. He sighed.

”You okay?”

”I’m fine. This whole evening has been quite wonderful.” Jay grabbed K’s hand and laced their fingers together. ”You know, ever since meeting you all… I believe I have fully begun to comprehend how it feels to have a real family. In my house, growing up… things like birthdays were an afterthought. Traditions for my birthday would be my father giving me a money envelope and telling me he wished I would ’man up a little this year’.”

K hugged Jay a little tighter. Jay hardly ever talked about his family. All K knew was that Jay’s mother had passed away when he was very young, that his father was still alive, that he had two older brothers, and that Jay hadn’t spoken to any of them for many years.

”He was tough on you, huh?”

”Oh yes. He kept telling me to ’act more like your brothers’. Well they were not good role models. They were violent bullies who took delight in tormenting the weak. In his eyes that was a good personality trait. But I didn’t want to be that way, and it was a constant disappointment for him. I can only remember one single time I ever saw my father look proud of me.”

”When was that?”

”I was about ten years old. I was walking home from school through a wooded area when I met a boy from my class. He was poking at something with a stick. It was a hedgehog. It appeared to be injured, and that boy kept poking at it, laughing while doing so. I yelled at him to leave it alone, but he didn’t. Instead he picked up rocks from the ground which he threw at the animal. He killed it. And then… I saw red. I beat that boy up. I punched him and kicked him. He ran away from me crying with a bloody nose. I got in trouble with the school, the boy’s parents raised hell, but my father… he was proud of me. I could tell. But I felt awful. That boy had been cruel to that animal, but I still felt horrible for hurting him. I had nightmares about the incident for weeks.”

”Damn.”

”Yeah. That was the only time in my life I ever hit someone. Until…”

K knew right away what Jay was referring to.

”Jay… turn around, look at me.”

Jay did as he asked. K cupped his cheek with his hand, stroking it with his thumb.

”We talked about that already, many times now. You need to try to let that go.”

Jay swallowed, and his voice sounded thick as he replied.

”I can’t. I hurt you.”

”Jay…”

”I don’t want to hurt anyone, you least of all. My absolute worst fear in this world is the possibility that I did not escape the influences of that household. That I have it in me to become… like them.”

”You don’t. Hey…” K stroked Jay’s hair. ”I know you.”

Jay let out a breath and wiped away a tear with a trembling hand. 

”If this is something you’ve been carrying around, maybe you should talk to someone about it. I think it could be good for you.”

”I suppose.”

”But Jay… you’re a good soul. I know that. Everyone who was here tonight - your _real_ family - knows that. Do you think they would adore you this much if you weren’t? They fucking love you.” K smiled softly. ”And so do I. I love you, Jay.”

Jay’s eyes widened. They hadn’t said those words to each other before. He was still for a moment, then his lips spread in a wide smile.

”I love you too. More than anything.”

K pulled him close and kissed him softly. Jay scooted down to rest his head on K’s chest.

”I’m sorry I started talking about depressing things after such a fun evening,” he whispered.

”It’s okay. I’m glad you told me.”

”K…?”

”Hmm?”

”Today was truly one of the best days of my life.”

”What are the other ones?”

”The day I left my father’s house and didn’t look back. And the day you became my boyfriend.”

K felt his heart skip a beat.

”Every time I think I can’t possibly fall any more in love with you, you say or do something fucking adorable and prove me wrong.”

”Then perhaps… I’ve been meaning to ask you… if you wanted to move in with me.”

K stilled, at first not sure he had heard Jay right. Then he laughed.

”Are you kidding? Hell yeah, I will!”

Jay looked up.

”Really? You want to?” he asked eagerly.

”What, move in here so I can be with my amazing boyfriend as much as I want? Of course I do. I’ll start making preparations tomorrow.”

They kissed tenderly, then Jay broke away with a yawn.

”Aren’t you the excited one?” K chuckled.

”I apologize. I’m really tired.”

”Go to sleep. We can continue this in the morning.”

”Okay. Goodnight, K.”

”Goodnight. Happy birthday, cutie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one! I got such lovely response for my other Okja fic, and these characters are so much fun I had to try writing more.
> 
> (I picked Wouldn't It Be Nice for Jay to sing as a nod to Paul Dano's film Love & Mercy which I only watched recently, in which he plays Beach Boy Brian Wilson. If you haven't seen it, I can recommend it. Just thought I'd mention it.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
